Mentiras
by CherryxDoll
Summary: ...La vida sin mentiras no sería vida, no sería verdad... DM


1

**Mentiras**

Bajó las escaleras a tropezones ignorando el dolor benigno que se colaba por cada poro de su pierna, mirando de vez en cuando las ventanas que pasaban por detrás a una velocidad que ni ella misma podría reconocer en ese momento. Suponía que su visión ya estaba fallando y que de ello dependía si sus fuerzas querían buscarlo o no, si querían encontrarlo. Sonrió de lado al recordar la frase que su mente destacó por delante de otras. "Ya no te quiero". Quería creer que era una mentira mal dicha, mal escuchada, mal formulada, y que su contenido no coexistía con el de la verdad pues su corazón le dictaba con cada latido que daba que él si afirmaba que todo era una estúpida y cruel mentira.

Entonces, cuando supo que había caído al suelo producto de la falta de energía su mundo se vino abajo, porque sabía que había tocado fondo y que no podría volver a ver esa mueca de vanidad en su rostro cada vez que le decía que le quería.

"-Yo no te quiero.- Le había dicho con la mirada baja.- Todo fue un juego"

Una lágrima germinó para luego decaer frente a su mentón que yacía tieso, duro como el mármol, tratando de parecer firme, inescrutable. Ya no podría oírle reír por tonteras sin sentidos, nada de lo que un día hubiera podido ser una hermosa realidad con él, hoy acabaría por ser, nada.

Un sentimiento de rabia, ira, frustración y necesidad de ser dependiente se albergó en su estomago, que rugía, que gritaba en silencio qy que pedía a bocajarro verle, tocarle, oírle, sentirle.

"-Por qué.- preguntó Hermione olvidando de por sí lo dicho.- Por qué a mi."

"-Porque eras difícil de conseguir.-"

Cuán real, cuán cruel y nefasto era. Dócil, engreído y soberbio. Maldecía al destino y a las malditas estrellas que hubieran predecido eso, maldecía el futuro, el presente y su estúpido pasado, porque si no lo hubiese conocido como persona conteniendo ese frasco, esa armadura de hierro que le tapaba, nunca, él hubiera estado en peligro. Al borde del abismo que separaba la linea entre la muerte y la vida.

"-Pues yo te amé.- susurró ella mientras una delicada gotita resbalaba por su rostro.-Yo si te amé, como tú no lo hiciste.-"

¿Cuánto? Imaginariamente o de sentimiento, de verdad o de mentira.

"-Oh.- soltó de repente colocando una mano en su pecho y teatralizando un dolor inexistente.- Lamento haberte echo daño.-"

Hipócrita, cínico, insufrible. Maldito ángel negro, que cayó del cielo a parar a sus pies suplicando limosnas y un poco de cariño, belleza traicionera, dotes innatos, mentiras traviesas. Quién era él, para pedirle llantos, palabras bonitas, quién era para exigir amor y lágrimas, si bien no eran regaladas, ni tampoco compradas. Entonces...

"-Granger, en esta vida se sobrevive así.-"

Ganada, era amor, era un te quiero que quedaba flotando en la inmensidad de la nada, en oxigeno pulido en flores de cristal. Pero le odiaba por eso, le odiaba porque él la odiaba, le odiaba porque él le miraba así.

¿Cuántas cosas, cuántas palabras bonitas habían soltado esos labios finos? Venenosos, tóxicos.

"-Jugaste conmigo- murmuró su voz quebrada por el pasar de los segundos.- Por qué.-"

"-De nuevo.-bufó él, con descontento en los ojos, sabiendo que no le podría mentir.- Porque te quería solo para mi.-"

"-Egoísta.-"

"-Ingrata.-"

¿Cuántas? Cuántas mentiras.

"-Te odio.-"

"-No mientas.-"

"-Te quiero.-"

-Granger.- estaba segura de que era un sueño, a lo mejor el delirio, el momento de dificultad, le faltaba el aire.-Hermione.- sabe que es mentira, que no escucha su voz y que no existirá tal, porque sólo había sido fantasía.- Hermione, ya todo acabó.- y se maldice, porque le siente, siente sus manos moviendola hostilmente, le siente, pero sabe que es una mentira más de la vida. Es por eso que no quiere abrir los ojos, porque así la guerra acabaría y junto con ella el tonto sufrimiento que tenía.- Hermione, no...-pero no abre sus marrones ojos, porque sabe que su voz es una locura más de esa cruel vida que le había tocado vivir. Sólo le queda algo, una miserable palabra que expirará al toque de milésimas.

-Te quiero.- femenina, seca, aspera, tierna y esperanzada.

-No mientas.- Le responde Draco, a la vez que acerca sus pálidos labios a los de ella.

-Te amo.- Y entonces le ve, como el príncipe que llega en busca de su princesa, como en los cuentos de hadas, como el chico de su vida que hunde su lengua en su boca y que busca salvaje y alegre de poder tenerla entre sus brazos una batalla con la suya propia.

La vida sin mentiras no sería vida, no sería verdad.


End file.
